His Saviour
by Raidori
Summary: Four years after the events of Her Bodyguard. Sakura is a Lieutenant in the K.P.D. with her partner Uchiha Sasuke they team up with ANBU 2nd class Namikaze Naruto to stop a Bioterrorism scheme that threatens the entire planet.
1. An average night

**Now I know that many of you did NOT like how the story ended but everyone has their own way of doing things so I'm sorry if you really don't like me anymore but maybe you'll like this story and this one might end with a happy ending for Naruto and Sakura... ya never know...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Police Lieutenant Haruno Sakura and her partner of four years Uchiha Sasuke a Lieutenant too. They were on foot pursuing a suspect for a recently busted illegal brothel.

"K.P.D! On the ground now!" Sakura shouted.

"Up yours bitch!" The man taunted.

"...I wanna shoot him... I wanna shoot him so bad!" Sakura hissed.

"I know, I know. But we gotta wait." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura sighed.

They had been chasing him for 10 minutes but it was obvious he was running out of gas. Wouldn't ya know it? He took a corner too fast and slipped on the icy ground, he hit the ground hard. Sasuke was on him in an instant, he sat on the man's back and slapped a pair of cuffs on his wrists.

"Why do they always run I don't get it." Sasuke groaned.

"I dunno." Sakura groaned too.

"Get off me you pigs!" The man growled.

"Kay', upsie dasie." Sasuke joked.

Sakura and Sasuke lifted the man up and walked the however many feet back to their squad car. After they threw him in the back they stood outside the car to enjoy the chilly air, well Sakura was enjoying it anyway, Sasuke was shivering.

"How can you like this weather Sakura?" He asked.

"... It's a long story Sasuke." She smiled at him. "But let's get back to the station so we can be done for the night."

"Right!" Sasuke smiled.

They jumped in the car and per usual Sakura drove them back to the station. After processing the man and throwing him into a cell they went down to their lockers to change back into their street clothes.

"You know the drill Sasuke, about face buddy about face." Sakura ordered.

"Yes maam." Sasuke gave a mock salute.

Sakura lightly smiled and quickly changed into her street clothes, a red turtle neck, white pants, a pair of white sneakers and a black leather jacket over it. Sasuke switched into his street clothes which was a blue short sleeved shirt, white pants, black shoes and a black jacket with un needed designs. They walked out to the police garage and went over to their cars which they had parked next to eachother.

"Phew...!" Sasuke whistled. "Where'd you get that Mustang again?"

"...I never said." She mumbled.

"Oh yeah that's right! Hehe sorry I foget." Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura smiled, sorta, and unlocked her door.

"Sakura wait." Sasuke said.

"What's up?" She asked.

"You... maybe wanna go out sometime? Like tonight maybe?" Sasuke tried.

"Sasuke, for the thousandth time, no!" She shot him down.

"Why not? I mean look at me! I'm hot!" He said.

"Yes, I see that. You are hot." She said.

"Then why won't you go out with me?" He almost whined.

"...You're just not my type." She lied, sorta.

"...Fine! I'll see ya tomorrow Sakura." He smiled and drove off.

Sakura smiled until he was gone then got to her apartment as fast as she could. Once inside she kicked off her shoes and made her way to her kitchen.

"Let's see here..." She mused. "No not the pasta... not the purple stuff... Aha! There you are!"

She pulled out one of her frozen pizzas and started to rub the box on her face.

"Heaven's little wonder, take me on a cheesy vacation." She smiled.

Preheating her oven to the proper temperature she threw the pizza in and went to her room to change again.

"Now where did I put those aha!" She exclaimed as she pulled out her grey sweatpants.

Taking off her white pants then sliding into her sweatpants that were loose on her she went to find her big black shirt.

"Where did I put that thing?" She asked herself.

After ten minutes she found the shirt and started to take off her turtle neck until she heard the timer go off in the kitchen.

"Shit!" She exclaimed.

She ran down the hall with her turtle neck half off and half on with her black shirt in hand she fell on her butt on the kitchen floor. Sitting up she pulled out her pizza and turned off the oven.  
Taking a sigh of relief she finished with changing her shirt.

'Damn that was close." She breathed out.

She put her pizza on her plate, cut it into fours and went back to her room. She flicked on her T.V. then plopped down on her bed. She kinda zoned out as she chowed down on her pizza.  
Her phone started to vibrate so not even worrying about her mouth being full of pizza answered it.

"Hulph?" She asked.

"Uh... Sakura?" A female asked.

"... Oh! Ino sorry about that pizza." Sakura giggled. "So how's it goin' you?"

"Fine, just wonderin' what my favorite girl was doin'." Ino said.

"Just watching T.V... you wanna come over?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry can't, I've got... things to do." Ino said.

"Ooooh! Things huh?" Sakura teased.

"Sh-Shut up!" Ino cried.

"Hehehe, so who's 'things' are you doin' tonight?" Sakura teased again.

"Stop it!" Ino plead.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. It's just so much fun to mess with you seeing as how I know so much about you." Sakura said.

"Sometimes I regret we had that fling a few years back." Ino said.

"Heheh, well I'll let you go so can go do 'things' I love you." Sakura said.

"Love you too, see ya soon." Ino said before hanging up.

Sakura put her phone down and flopped down on her back.

'What to do, what to do?' She mused.

She soon got bored of staring at the cieling for ten minutes. She rolled over and flicked her alarm on before getting under her blankets for the night. As she slept a smile crept onto her lips as the dream that every once in a while came to her started up.

* * *

**Now I've givin it some thought and I think both the prequeal and short side story for Sakura will be rather short probably 10 chapters each maybe more if more ideas start to hit me not sure yet**

**-Raidori**


	2. A Teasing Dream

**I hoped you all enjoyed that last chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

A smile crept it's way onto Sakura's lips as the dream that would every once in awhile invaded her mind again.

**Dream**

_Sakura was sitting on her bed in her dorm room three days after Naruto had left. She sat there with a frown wearing black loose fitting sweatpants and an equally loose fitting black long sleeved shirt. She was about to go on her back for some sleep again until her door opened._

_"Please go away." She said._

_"Okay, but I guess I'll have to keep this dress all for myself!" A voice teased._

_Sakura's head shot up, there standing in her doorway with a lovely red dress in hand, Namikaze Naruto. He smiled at her before walking over to her bed. He sat down on her bed before gently resting the dress across her desk._

_"So, what say we-Ack!"_

_Naruto was cut off as Sakura jumped on him while enveloping him in a hug. Naruto was confused as Sakura held him tight in her arms as she cried into his shoulder. Cautiously he wrapped his arms around her. She recoiled away and smacked him across the face before crying into him again. Naruto wasn't sure what to do right now, first he tried to hug her and got smacked because of it so now what?_

_"Ymm merh!" She cried but it was muffled._

_"Say what?" He asked._

_Sakura lifted her head up from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes with her own red puffy eyes._

_"You jerk!" She cried again._

_"What'd I do?" He wondered._

_Sakura gritted her teeth and smacked him again before dragging him up by the collar and kissing him._

_"How could you just leave me like that? I poured my heart out to you!" She cried._

_"...I'm back aren't I?" He reasoned._

_"Yeah... but still!" She yelled at him and smacked him again._

_"Stop doing that! God damn! I swear, smack! Smack! Kiss and smack again!" Naruto growled._

_"Sorry." She mumbled._

_"S'alright." He said._

_Naruto propped himself up on his shoulders while Sakura still stayed on him. He smiled and hugged her close to him, Sakura relaxed into him with a smile on her face too._

_"There's something I want to tell you Sakura." He whispered._

_"What is it Naruto?" She asked._

_"I love you too." He smiled._

_Sakura felt her eyes begin to water with new tears as she nodded and buried her head in his neck._

_"I promise that I'll never leave you again... no matter what." He told her._

_"Yeah, but just shut up for right now and hold me." She said._

_"I'll hold you... and I'll never let go." He whispered._

_They stayed like that for who know how long before Sakura's hands started to travel south along Naruto._

_"Sakura?" He asked._

_"Shh." She shushed him._

_Her hands found the waist band of his pants and dipped inside it. Sakura's hands went inside his boxers and almost made contact with him but he pulled her hands out of his pants. She looked at him with a mixed face of confused and worriness. He said he loved her, didn't he want this?_

_"Let's pleasure you for the time being." He put her worries to rest._

_Naruto smiled and kissed her neck before sliding his hand in her pants and cupped one of her buttcheeks._

**Real World**

Sakura's smile got bigger and a small blush adorned her cheeks along with it.

**Dream**

_Sakura was on her back with her pants pulled up slightly just enough for Naruto to have access to her sex. Her legs were resting on his shoulders as Naruto was sat on his knees._

_"Are you ready Sakura?" He asked her._

_She nodded and scooted closer to him. He smiled at her before slowly pressing himself inside of her. Sakura moaned as Naruto went into until he was completely inside of her._

_"Oh..! Naruto!" She moaned._

_Naruto pulled out almost completely before sliding back inside of her. He continued with his soft thrusts and Sakura could feel her muscles tighten as her orgasm came so close... just a little bit more and!_

**Real World**

Sakura's eyes snapped open before that great moment she was always waiting for.

"Dammit!" She screamed in frustration.

She hit her bed with her fist before angrily getting out of bed and stomping to the kitchen. It was at times like this she was glad she was the only one in this part of the apartment complex. No neighbors she could be as loud as she wanted, not that she had anyreasons to be loud... well except when she had that dream and had to use some of her own toys.

"Everytime!" She growled. "Only once has that dream actually finished completely for me!... Ugh, I need some tea."

Sakura made herself a nice cup of tea before going back to bed.

* * *

**Naruto will either come in the next chapter or the chapter after that not sure yet**

**-Raidori**


	3. Lunch Date, sort of

**I hoped you all liked the previous chapters and if I'm thinking properly there will be a section of Naruto's time in ANBU, I don't want to write a whole nother' story for it so yea, it should come in around halfway through the story probably sooner though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Brrr! Brrr! Brrr!**

Sakura's phone vibrated on her nightstand. Her eyes scrunched together before she woke up. Not even bothering to look at the caller I.D. she answered and yawned a "Hello?"

"Sakura? Wake up! You're going to be late!" Sasuke urged.

"What?" Sakura was awake now.

She looked at her alarm clock, she was supposed to be up two hours ago!

"Dammit! Sasuke I don't have time to worry about all of my stuff, I need you to get over here and give me a ride please?" She plead.

"No problem, be there in twenty minutes alright?" He said and hung up.

Sakura jumped out of her bed and took a quick shower while brushing her teeth at the same time. She blew dry her hair and towled herself dry before going back into her room. She quickly put on her bra and panties for the day and started to put on her socks. Sasuke knocked on the door as she hopped out of her room towards the laundry room for her clean pants and a shirt.

"Give me a minute!" She hollered.

"Kay'!" He hollered back.

Sakura was able to get one sock on but as she tried to get the second one on she fell face first on the floor bringing her stack of clean pants and shirts tumbling down on her.

'Ow...!' She groaned in her head.

She pulled on a pair of beige pants before yanking a her favorite red short sleeved shirt over her. She got back up and tied her shoes and grabbed her coat.

"Alright let's go!" She shouted.

Both Sasuke and her got into his car and drove off towards the police department. They got there just in time, now they were both standing infront of Tsunade's desk as she looked them in the eyes.

"Good of you two to make it." Tsunade smirked.

Sakura scratched the back of her head with an uneasy chuckle escaping her mouth. Sasuke was more or less doing the same.

"Okay, I'm sending you two on an assignment that's been troubling me for sometime." Tsunade started. "We've been getting strange reports about quote un quote "Inhuman screams" coming from the old building at the Nara Prefecture... You know the one Sakura."

Sakura nodded, she knew that building alright.

"And with the odd noises a branch of the government has sent one of their top agents to aid you two." Tsunade said.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"They don't say, but they give their word that he's good so no worries." She smiled. "Since I want you both physically and mentally rested I'm giving you the rest of the day off."

Sakura was on the verge of leaping across the desk and strangling her boss.

"You two will meet him at 9:00 P.M. got it?" Tsunade asked.

Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"Good, now begone. Go get some lunch or something." She shooed them off.

The minute they were both outside Sakura nearly went insane.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She shouted. "I freak out trying to get ready and Tsunade has the nerve to send us on an assignment at nine at night!"

"Whoa easy Sakura." Sasuke teased.

"Up yours pretty boy!" She shouted again.

Sasuke flinched and took three steps back.

'Note to self: never piss off Sakura on purpose.' He thought.

Sakura huffed and got into Sasuke's car.

"Well don't just stand there! Get in here let's go get some lunch!" She barked at him.

"Uh... Right!" Sasuke said.

He jumped into his car and they took off towards the nearest diner. Sakura sighed as she stabbed her steak with her knife... her butter knife mind you. On the way to the diner her memories of her dream came back full force. Now add those images on top of her anger at Tsunade for making them get there early just to have the rest of the day off until 9:00 P.M.. She was horny and angry at the sametime, she hated that combo.

"Um, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm?" She replied.

"You alright over there, kinda quiet." He said.

"Yeah I'm fine... but, Tsunade could've called us to tell us about this ya know." She answered.

"Yeah I see where you're getting, but we both know that Tsunade and planning ahead don't go hand in hand." He smiled.

Sakura giggled and nodded her head before starting back on her steak.

"... You know..." Sasuke started. "We're eating lunch together it's kinda like we're on a date."

"No, no it's not Sasuke. Like I said. You. Are. Not. My. Type." She smiled. "And besides, I know all about your booty plaque buddy."

"Oh-oh! Really?" Sasuke paled when she said that. "And, how exactly do you know that?"

"Remember a fine young lady named Yamanaka Ino?" Sakura questioned. "Ya know, decently sized boobs, platinum blond hair, if I remember correctly a shaven pussy?"

Sasuke was almost transparent with how pale he was. "Oh! You know Ino?"

"You could say that." Sakura smirked.

Sasuke backed up from the table just enough so Sakura couldn't reach him without getting up.

"Aw... What'sa matter Sasuke? Scared of the big bad Sakura?" She teased.

"... A little." He mumbled.

Sakura giggled but left him alone for the remainder of their lunch. She felt her phone vibrate and looked at the caller I.D.

"Tsunade? Huh, weird." She said. "Hello?"

"I forgot to tell you two that when you get to the old building one of you will have to flash a flashlight three times and the ANBU operative will do the same." Tsunade said.

"Um, kay' thanks." Sakura said.

She hung up and put down her share of the bill.

"I'll see ya later Sasuke." She waved him goodbye.

* * *

**Well there's that chapter and I should be putting the next chapter up by tomorrow if not then 100% by Tuesday the 14th**

**-Raidori**


	4. A Frightening Assignment

**I hope you all found that last chapter more or less entertaining... and someone we all know and love will make it in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

9:00 P.M. came around faster than either Sakura and Sasuke thought it would. At the moment they were in the police garage making sure they had all of their equipment. They were both dressed down into their police uniform's.

"Okay, you ready for this Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep, let's do this." She said.

They walked over to a police cruiser and took off towards their destination.

"Remember, keep on your guard." Sasuke said.

"I know Sasuke, sheesh." She sighed. "Besides we've got this ANBU or whatever, guy with us this is probably second nature for this guy. We probably don't even have to be there."

Sasuke shrugged but kept quiet until they reached the old building. Sakura stuck her arm out the window and flashed her flashlight three times into the darkness, thirty seconds later she got three flashes back. Sasuke carefully pulled in near the ANBU operative and got out as did Sakura. They walked to where they assumed he was with his sillhouette.

"Police Lieutenant Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke introduced.

"Haruno Sakura! Also a Police Lieutenant." Sakura threw in.

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke." The man said.

He never said anything to Sakura as he straightened himself up. She couldn't believe it! Was this guy sexist or something.

"Um excuse me!" Sakura nearly yelled. "I'm here too ya know!"

"Oh I know, but we've met." The man said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

The man chuckled and walked forward into the dim light under a street lamp. Sakura stood there in shock with her mouth hanging open... it was him. Namikaze Naruto.

"You cut your hair." Naruto noticed. "It's nice."

He touched her hair that came just to stop at her shoulders. Sakura smacked his hand away and got closer to Sasuke to distance herself from Naruto. Naruto didn't sigh or have a look of confusion on his face. He expected something along the lines of that.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto, just so you know Sasuke." He said.

Sasuke nodded and kept looking at Sakura then at Naruto.

'They know eachother?' Sasuke wondered.

Naruto took out his Colt M1911 from it's holster and walked over to the door of the building.

"Do you really think a gun will be needed?" Sasuke asked.

"If ANBU hadn't sent me then there would be no reason for guns... trust me." Naruto answered.

That's all Sasuke needed to hear as he took out his own gun, Sakura followed suit with her own. Naruto kicked the door open and aimed around to find nothing. He slowly walked into the building with Sasuke and Sakura right behind him.

'Remember Naruto, get the lab notes and if it's there a sample of the genetic virus being produced.' Naruto thought.

They turned a corner and found someone, a man, swaying from side to side in the hallway.

"Um, excuse me sir?" Naruto tried.

The man didn't respond and kept swaying. Naruto slowly walked up to the man and touched his shoulder. The man turned around and swiped at Naruto with a bush knife. Naruto ducked back and aimed his gun at the man.

"Freeze!" He ordered but the man continued to advance on him. "I said _freeze_!"

Naruto fired into the man's head but instead of dropping down dead he covered his face and stumbled. When the man lifted his head again there was a bullet hole above his right eyebrow with blood still flowing freely.

"What the...?" Sakura gasped.

The man swiped at Naruto again who dodged and kicked him in the side of his head. The man hit the wall and they heard his neck snap before he stopped moving. Carefully Naruto checked his pulse and found him dead. Sakura and Sasuke were both shaken at what just happened while Naruto didn't even bat an eye at the corpse. Naruto continued down the hall with his gun at the ready Sakura and Sasuke slowly following him.

"I know I shouldn't have to say this but, keep your guard up." Naruto ordered.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded as they continued down the hall. They all turned a corner but there was nothing anywhere. They went down another hall and were met with two more things like the man they met at the front. The three of them quickly dispatched them and kept going. Soon they reached a large room with various monitors and machines scattered about.

"You two go over there I'll check over here." Naruto ordered.

Sakura and Sasuke went where they were told and while they weren't looking Naruto stuffed all of the notes he could find neatly into the pack on the back of his waist. He also was able to find a vial with green liquid in it. He shook it and something moved inside of it.

'Jackpot!' He thought.

While Naruto was happy that he had finished his mission for being here Sasuke and Sakura were over in their section talking.

"So, how exactly do you and Naruto know eachother?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a long story Sasuke, maybe I'll tell you someday." Sakura replied.

They all met back where they had seperated and started back the way they came.

"I've gotten what I needed to report to ANBU so let's get out of here." Naruto said.

"But what about our assignment from the K.P.D.?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry, ANBU will explain everything to Tsunade. You'll both be getting a nice pay from ANBU in the mail or from Tsunade soon." Naruto explained.

Sakura and Sasuke shrugged, good enough for them. They were almost at the door when they heard a low growl coming from behind them. They all turned around and were met with four black dogs that had skin missing and large fangs.

"Uh oh...!" Naruto gasped.

The dogs barked and attacked.

* * *

**Almost didn't get this in on time but I said that I'd put it up today so I had to get it done**

**-Raidori**


	5. A Ride Home

**Thx for the reviews for the last chapter but you all have to know that I might re-do it because I in my opinion it wasn't really worth even putting up but my friend got a hold of the document and wrote what he said _"You would've written it like that anyway."_ so I may go back to do it, but if I don't then I don't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto ducked under one of the dogs and was tackled by another. Naruto had to hold the dog by it's neck to keep it from ripping out it's neck. Sasuke and Sakura were having the same problem. Naruto gritted his teeh and kicked the dog away.

"Down boy!" He grunted as he did so.

The dog landed on it's feet before jumping at Naruto again. He side stepped the dog and kicked it in the stomach before taking out his gun and firing into the dog's head. Bits of brain and skull splattered on the wall but the dog still got up.

'Holy shit...!' He thought.

The dog opened it's mouth and it's large fangs seemed to get bigger. Not taking his chances Naruto unloaded three more bullets into the dog before it finally fell to the ground dead. He whipped around and shot the two dogs off of Sakura and Sasuke before helping them up. With all three of them up they unloaded everything they had in their guns into the dogs before they fell down too.

"Alright let's get out of here." Naruto ordered.

Sakura and Sasuke nodded. The trio started to go out the front door but they heard a growling from behind them. They all turned around and saw the fourth dog that they had forgot about,  
it growled and jumped at them. Naruto tried to kick it in mid air but it sank it's fangs into his leg.

"Gahaha!" Naruto grunted/yelled.

As the dog tried to take a chunk of Naruto's leg out, he reloaded his gun and let out five point blank shots in the dog's head. When the dog let go Naruto slid away and lifted up his pants,  
there were large holes in his leg that shot an almost unbearable pain through his entire being. He gritted his teeth and took out a bottle of somekind of liquid, he poured it over the wound and it started to fizz with black bubbles until the bubbles turned white. He took out a piece of cloth and wiped the area down before spraying the new ANBU first-aid spray over it and wrapping it in a bandage.

"You alright Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied.

He stood up and they all walked outside of the building to find a group of those human-ish things setting fire to Sasuke and Sakura's police cruiser. One of the group of six turned around to face them but instead of any actual words he let out some disturbed growl. The rest turned around too and they all rushed at the trio, Sakura and Sasuke both tried to fire but all they got were clicks.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed as he dug around for ammo.

Sakura did the same as Naruto held the mutants back. Naruto did a rounhouse kick which caught three of them and turned back around to fire off two shots into the other three before the last was able to grab him by the neck and lift him up. Whatever this thing was it was strong, Naruto could feel himself getting lightheaded. Sakura was fully reloaded and let two bullets fly into the mutant's leg. It screeched and it's grip loosened tremendously, Naruto took advantage and kicked the thing in it's head. Naruto fell down on his butt and took in large gulps of air.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Sakura asked as she leaned down next to him.

"...Ye...ah I'm good." Naruto gasped.

The mutant got up and continued with it's attack accompanied by the other five. They were able to kill three of them but three were still able to grab each of them. Naruto was the first to break free by breaking the thing's wrists and slamming it headfirst into the ground. Naruto aimed his gun and shot the wrists of the two holding Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura did, more or less, the same thing as Naruto did. Sasuke on the other hand kicked the thing away and unloaded his entire clip into the mutant.

"Are we all okay?" Naruto asked.

Sakura and Sasuke nodded, both were in shock over what just happened.

"Good, follow me." Naruto ordered.

Sakura and Sasuke followed him as he led them down two streets before getting into his car at an old parking lot. Sasuke got in the back seat while Sakura took her once usual place in the passenger seat next to Naruto in the driver seat. He drove them back to the police department and escorted both of them up from the police garage and into Tsunade's office. They both gave their report on what just happened and Sasuke left but Sakura stayed in her seat.

"Sakura." Tsunade started. "You look shaken, do you want me to call you a cab home?"

"Th-That would be nice thank you." Sakura said.

"I'll take her home!" Naruto said before Tsunade could even pick up her phone. "...If she wouldn't mind of course."

Sakura looked back at him and smiled.

"Okay, I'd like that very much." She said.

Naruto helped her up from her seat and they walked down to her police locker. Sakura had her shirt in hand but that was it, she wasn't doing anything with it.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, could you uh, you know... turn around." She said.

"Oh! Right of course! Sorry." He apologized and turned his back to her.

Sakura took off her entire police uniform so she was down to her underwear and put her shirt on. She took out her pants and started to pull them up, she looked at Naruto and was glad he was bigger than Sasuke. He was a good three inches taller and was wider than him too, not to an extreme or disgusting level but just enough to hide her completely.

"Okay, I'm ready." She informed him.

"Alright, let's get you home Sakura." He said.

She followed him into his car and they got out onto the streets.

"Take the second right and then the first left, after that it's a straight shot to my place." She explained.

"Got it." He said.

They were outside her apartment in a matter of minutes.

"Well here we are, good night Sakura." He said.

But she didn't move out of the car she just sat there without her seatbelt on and her hand on the door handle.

"Say, Naruto." She started. "Do you want to come inside, for some tea maybe?"

She looked at him as she finished. He stared back at her for a few seconds before switching his car off.

"Sure, I'd like that." He smiled.

She smiled back at him and led him up to her apartment.

* * *

**Again, I may re-do the previous chapter but if I don't then I don't not completely sure yet**

**-Raidori**


End file.
